<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[铁虫]Tutorial by DyeingMirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861231">[铁虫]Tutorial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror'>DyeingMirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Ultimate Iron Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Fantasy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Virgin Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1610铁虫初夜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[铁虫]Tutorial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>支持自行年龄操作。这只是个上头的PWP，就算人参作者也不要……<br/>关于1610宇宙：漫威漫画最重要的平行宇宙之一，一个人设和剧情都很放飞的宇宙，只有还是个高中生的Peter是唯一清流完全天使。这个宇宙的Tony是“一个快乐的酒鬼，脑子里有一个高尔夫球大小的肿瘤”（Warren Ellis语），脑瘤甚至化身成一个小男孩的形象，名字叫做Anthony，只有铁人可以看到他并跟他交谈。这两个人后来反正是都蛮惨的（。）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony一边把玻璃杯的杯沿抿在嘴里，一边诧异地挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>“你怎么会想到来找我问这些事情？”</p><p>Peter坐在他对面，有点怯生生地低着头。“可是……可是我也不知道我能问谁。我不知道问我婶婶会不会显得更奇怪……”</p><p>对了。这孩子没有父亲。Tony伸出手揉了揉对方的头发，宽容地微笑起来，细密的纹路一点点爬上他的眼梢。“我很高兴你最后能选择来问我。”到了他这个年纪的人，有个像Peter这么大的孩子也不奇怪。如果他自己有孩子，或许也到了该对他说同样的话的时候。“这没什么，Peter，这叫做梦遗，每个男人青春期都这样，所以你没什么可紧张的。”</p><p>“你小的时候也会这样吗？”</p><p>Tony忍俊不禁。“我当然也是这样了。实话实说，我没想到你16岁才第一次遗精，比一般人还要晚一点。”</p><p>Peter的眉心揪了起来。“这有什么不对吗？”</p><p>“这很正常。不过我本以为既然你的蜘蛛能力影响了你的新陈代谢，这事也应该来得早一些。”</p><p>“那我应该怎么做？”</p><p>“你不用做什么。只要记得把你的内裤洗干净。”</p><p>“但是洗床单很麻烦。”</p><p>“那你应该少穿点牛仔裤，裤子太紧容易增加遗精的次数。啊，但你那身制服就已经够紧的了，是吗？”</p><p>“那就没什么办法能控制一下它吗？”</p><p>“输精管里的精液满了就会流出来，这就是遗精。如果这种现象在某个时间段变得很频繁，那适当的自慰也是有好处的。你自慰过吗？”</p><p>Tony提问的态度就像个保健医生一样自然，但Peter完全没有想过来这里还会被问到这种问题，他紧张地涨红了脸。“这个……我……”</p><p>Tony再一次憋不住笑出声来。“你没有过吗？真的假的？我的天，你可是个高中男生啊。想想我16岁的时候，我都——”</p><p>Peter越听越别扭，大叫起来打断了他，“够了够了，我一点也不想知道后面的话！并且我当然有自慰过了！我只是……”他说到这里突然勒住了话头，犹豫了好几秒才细声细气地说了出来，“我只是没有高潮过……”</p><p>Tony的态度突然变得有点严肃。“为什么？你是在快射精的时候会觉得疼吗？那就该上医院瞧瞧看了。”</p><p>“不是疼……我只是、只是会感觉到有点害怕。”Peter压着眉毛犹犹豫豫地说着，Tony认真的神情鼓励了他，“在快要到的时候我就会忍不住把手拿开了。”</p><p>其实对Peter这样早慧的孩子来说，他完全可以自行掌握这种基础的生理知识，而不需要真的去询问某个同性的长辈。但他还是鬼使神差地到Tony这里来了，还真的开口问了。他甚至不敢去详细地思索这其中的缘由，到底单纯只是他长期以来在超级英雄的事务上依靠着Tony而产生的惯性，还是他根本就是想抓住一切借口来停留在Tony身边。</p><p>毕竟这件事有着一个隐秘的缘由，那个在梦里用温柔的拥抱和甜蜜的亲吻弄湿了他的床单的人就是Tony，他后来几次忍不住回想着那个梦来抚慰自己，但每当他抵达顶峰之前，令人难堪的罪恶感总会一次次把他拉回地面。Tony就像个真正的亲人一样总是支持和关心着他，而从他那颗日渐失控的心脏中回馈出的却是这种不能见光的感情。胆怯和疑虑给他本来阳光灿烂的心窗上蒙上了厚厚的阴霾，而当他终于忍不住想要寻求帮助的时候，他却还是听从直觉来找了Tony。这就是症结和死结的所在了。</p><p>Tony向Peter靠了过来，伸出手臂圈住了他的肩膀，“没什么好怕的。自慰是很正常的事，既不奇怪也不可耻。我想你可能只是需要有一个人来对你说这句话。”</p><p>Tony怀抱里的温度透过T恤衫传到了Peter身上，Peter本能地向那双臂膀深处钻进去，靠在了对方的肩膀上。从男孩的颈项上散发出香甜的牛奶沐浴露的味道，有舒缓神经的功效。Tony忍不住低下头往Peter耳边凑过去闻了闻，顺手拨弄着对方的头发好使更多的香气散发出来。</p><p>“我也可以帮帮你。”Tony低声说。</p><p>“什么？”Peter一时没有反应过来。</p><p>“也许你射过一次就不会再害怕了。来吧，我们试试看。”</p><p> </p><p>等到Peter真正反应过来的时候，他已经光着屁股坐在Tony大腿上了。他的东西完全被对方宽大温热的手掌所紧握，使他只能伏在Tony肩头无助地不停喘息。而Tony则好像真的就只是在做个手术一样“帮助”着他，就连那在他耳边作响的低沉平稳的呼吸也没有一丝凌乱，这一切都形成了一种既令他兴奋战栗又令他难堪不已的困局。</p><p>所以Peter选择了放弃继续关注Tony的反应，把注意力完全投入给Tony的按摩。从那一小块地方不断制造出来的热流都化成一股股低压电流在他的大脑皮层上流窜，他的意识也不断地被酥麻的快感所攻陷和占据，他渐渐变得再也无暇去感受除了Tony之外的任何事物。他如此专注，以至于可以分辨出Tony身上散发出的复杂的气味。清苦的医学化疗的味道，还有为了遮盖这层味道所喷洒的浓郁的香水味，以及烈酒的味道、金属的味道和机油的味道，甚至还有被掩盖在所有这些气味底下的人体本身的味道。Tony的气味和爱抚完全充斥和占据了他的五感，他几乎以为自己已经彻底被对方所支配。</p><p>“啊、Tony……”他剧烈地喘息着说，“我快到了……”</p><p>Tony保持着动作的节奏，持续地揉搓着手中的男孩，以配合对方本能地扭动腰肢在他掌心中抽送的节奏，“好的，你射吧。”他凑在男孩柔软的红得发烫的耳边，用沉着舒缓的嗓音安抚地说，“放松。不要控制它。”</p><p>Peter简直不知道该怎么办好。射精的预感让他突然警醒过来，他一直以来幻想的对象竟然真的就在这里拥抱着他，取悦着他。这太疯狂了。突然袭上他心头的罪恶感和怯意又让他想要逃开，他小小地挣扎了一下，但是Tony更加坚定地握紧了他，他就这样射了出来。</p><p>Peter紧绷的身体软了下去，贴在了Tony身上。不知怎么的，他在短暂的意识涣散中感觉到一点想哭的冲动。“Tony……”他喃喃地呼唤道。</p><p>Tony把手从男孩胯下抽出来，将沾着浊液的指掌放在了对方的视线中央，还曲张着手指以强调黏连在它们之间的那些白色的丝线，“Wow，你看，这就是你第一次射精。跟你第一次剪下来的头发的纪念意义也差不多大了。”他用温和的声音打趣道，“我是不是应该找个真空塑料袋帮你保存起来。”</p><p>“得了吧，求你闭上嘴吧。”Peter有点害羞地嗔怪道。</p><p>Tony低声笑了起来，把手中的粘液随手抹在Peter的大腿根上，然后宠溺地轻轻拍了拍他的屁股。“行了。去洗干净吧。你是打算在我这里睡，还是回家去？”</p><p>对方刚才的行动态度是那样客气，甚至都没有真正地好好拥抱过他，此刻想要结束此事的意图又如此明显，让Peter瞬间感到有点失落。他并不知道自己为什么不足，也不清楚自己到底还想要些什么，他只是觉得胸腔中的某一块似乎空落落的，有个声音在微弱地呼求着那里还需要被什么更温热柔软的东西所填充。又或许这个空洞从来就一直存在在某个秘密的所在，只是现在他突然发觉到了它后便再也无法视而不见。</p><p>Peter从Tony身上坐了起来，郑重其事地望着对方。“Tony.”</p><p>“什么？”Tony微微抬头，同样专注地回望着他。</p><p>“你亲亲我吧。”Peter说出来后紧张得微微冒汗，他迟疑着又补上一句，“好吗？”</p><p>“好啊。”Tony轻巧地凑上去在他脸颊上印了一下。</p><p>“我不是说这个。”Peter略有些不满地轻轻撅着嘴，他边说边觉得有些受不了自己了，他知道自己看上去简直像个讨糖果吃的孩子。</p><p>“那你想要什么？”</p><p>“你明明知道的。”</p><p>Tony没有立即回答。他维持着平静的表情，先安抚地在Peter后腰上轻拍了几下才开口：“不，不行，Peter。”</p><p>“为什么！”其实Peter隐约感觉到他知道这个原因。</p><p>“我希望你明白，我们刚才的行为就是个辅导班，跟我平时给你讲解代数题没什么区别，不是那种真正的性关系，好吗？所以我们也不会再发生任何更进一步的行为。”</p><p>“行了，你就是嫌我太小了，我知道。”</p><p>“你愿意这么想的话，也行。毕竟你真的太小了。我作为你的，好吧，年纪大一些的伙伴，总有义务要替你把握好某些界限。”</p><p>“别人这样想也就算了。但你要是这么说可就太奇怪了。你不是一直坚持我作为超级英雄已经够格了吗？我知道你还为了这事跟队长吵架呢。我可以做蜘蛛侠，但是却不可以得到你的一个吻？你的逻辑太难理解了。”Peter闷闷不乐地说，而Tony的沉默只是加剧了他的郁闷。“我知道了。你是不是就是那种讨厌处女的老油条。”</p><p>“什么……你在说些什么啊。”</p><p>Peter愤愤不平地望着那个冥顽不灵的男人，踌躇了几秒钟便下定了什么决心似地说道：“我告诉你，我的身材很好的。”然后他不由分说地脱掉了自己身上仅剩的那件T恤，白生生的胸膛因为快速的呼吸而像风箱一样上下起伏。他简直紧张到了极点了，而且已经完全放弃了思考。他为了诱惑一个年长的同性而无所不用其极，他根本不敢想象如果对方坚持拒绝，而他将要不得不一件一件地把衣服穿回去，然后夹着尾巴离开，会是件多么尴尬的事情。</p><p>而Tony也完全被这种视死如归的态度震慑住了，他惊讶得哑口无言，打量着眼前那具堪堪发育成熟的躯体，的确是纤长健美，肤质细腻，线条圆润而流畅。看来Peter并没有说假话，他是真的长大了，也是真的身材很好。</p><p>Peter心焦地用膝盖在床上往前蹭了两步，紧紧地贴住Tony，一心一意地用眼神恳求着他。“Tony……拜托……”</p><p>被那双纯净无垢的圆溜溜的褐色眼睛这样凝望着，Tony几乎无法控制自己不心生恻隐而剧烈动摇。说到底他对这个孩子的撒娇本来就没有任何抵抗力，见了鬼的心软，他爱怜地低声应承道：“好吧。”</p><p>然而看着Peter像只看到主人回家的活泼的宠物犬一样向他扑过来，Tony又忍不住戏弄地揪住了男孩脑后的发丛阻止他的动作，自己也向后闪躲退去一些。如此反复几次，对方的神情中便自然增添了一丝哀怨和委屈的神色。看到此情此景的Tony终于满意地主动咬住了那双嘴唇，而那男孩乖巧地张开嘴巴伏在他怀里，带着羞怯并存爱意努力地回应着他，柔软的舌头像软糖一样在两人的口腔中溶解出甜蜜的津液。</p><p>后来Tony突然被向后推倒在床上，他睁开眼笑着打趣道：“力气挺大的嘛。”</p><p>“知道就好。我不会让你小瞧我的。”</p><p>“你难道还想继续？你确定？”</p><p>“哦，确定，我百分之百确定。”</p><p>“我会被起诉吗？”</p><p>“我到底要用什么方式才能提醒你我已经是完全民事行为能力人了？把你粘起来够不够？”</p><p>“请不要攻击我。安全套和润滑剂放在床头柜的抽屉里，如果你不介意的话请帮我取出来。”</p><p>“也请你不要再用那种语气说话了，先生。”Peter照他说的取出了两件物品并把他们扔在床上，“是这个吗？”</p><p>“没错。”Tony突然握住Peter的腰把他整个身子拉了下来。“来吧，乖乖趴好。”</p><p>Tony从包装瓶中取出了好几泵润滑剂，慷慨地把掌心中的那一大滩稠液都倒在了Peter的屁股上，然后用整个手掌包裹住那对挺翘的臀丘，一边用力地揉捏一边把它们都涂得湿淋淋滑腻腻的。从未体验过的奇怪感觉让Peter觉得又亢奋又紧张，不住地喘息着。</p><p>“Anthony, would you mind?”Tony突然对着一个没有人的方向开口问道。</p><p>Peter闻言吓得立刻僵住了。“Anthony在看着我们吗？”</p><p>“没有，他现在已经走了。”Tony最后在Peter屁股上拍打了一下，“好了，现在自己把你的小屁股给我打开。”</p><p>对方语言的尺度突然变大，Peter听在耳朵里不由得害羞得剧烈颤抖了一下，但他还是照着Tony所说的那样，自己伸出手将臀瓣向两边掰开。做完这件事后他已经失去了与Tony对视的勇气，只好低下头老老实实地伏在Tony胸膛上，屏息凝神地等待着下一步。</p><p>第一只手指刺入他身体的时候他紧张得全身肌肉紧绷，甚至无暇顾及来自Tony的体恤的询问。随后加入进来的手指越来越多，最后对方两只手的食指和中指都挤挤挨挨地凑在一处，此起彼伏的抽送把他本来就敏感异常的穴口摩擦得愈加酸软发胀。</p><p>Tony低着头，能看到他的男孩被快感折磨得满脸通红，像一尾在海滩上搁浅的鱼一样不断挣动，完全紊乱的呼吸伴随压抑的呻吟诉说着难耐的渴求。这可爱的模样诱使Tony不得不低下头去安慰地舔吻对方圆润的肩头和透红的耳垂。</p><p>“Tony……”Peter微弱地呼唤道，“我、我觉得我可以了……”</p><p>“你可以了？”Tony一边吻着他的耳朵一边用黏黏糊糊的音色问道，“感觉好吗？”</p><p>“感觉很好……啊！”对方突然抽出所有手指的一瞬间，他的肠道反射性地剧烈收缩，强烈的感觉让他几乎都要流出眼泪。Peter倔强地直起身子往后退了几寸，伸出那双都已经有点哆哆嗦嗦的手去解Tony的裤子。</p><p>Tony岿然不动地躺在那里看着Peter自顾自地忙活，“怎么，你想尝尝这个？”</p><p>Peter哼了一声算是作答，他弯下身，把对方已经半硬的阴茎握在手里，然后仰起视线用一种虚心好学的诚挚的眼神注视着Tony。“我该怎么做？”他呢喃着说，“教教我。”说完便径直低下头含住了那个大家伙。</p><p>Tony柔情地用手指梳理着Peter脑后的发丝。“按你的节奏去做吧。我没什么可教的。”</p><p>这种温和的态度让Peter感到格外安全和放松，他便真的按他所理解的方式慢吞吞地取悦着对方的性器。而在他发现他似乎不能按他所想的样子把这整根都吞入口中的时候，他便把那东西吐了出来开始提问，在他说话的时候湿润的龟头和他的嘴唇之间还连着丝线。“我该怎么才能把它全部吃进去？”</p><p>“你真的想把它全吃进去吗？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“这我倒是可以教教你。”Tony握住他手中的发丝固定住Peter的头，然后一个果断的挺腰将阴茎插入了男孩的喉咙深处。这突如其来的袭击把Peter吓了一跳，他的眼泪都溢出了眼眶但他终究没有挣扎，只是泪眼朦胧地望着对方。略有些激烈的口交动作搅拌唾液和空气的声音在他喉中滚动着窸窣作响，在Tony终于抽出来的时候他忍不住咳嗽了几下。</p><p>“很难受吗？”Tony看着Peter可怜巴巴的表情，奇妙地感觉到既心疼又兴奋。</p><p>而Peter只是倔强地摇了摇头什么也没说，他捡起刚才被丢在床单上的安全套，撕开包装替Tony戴上，又取出了两泵润滑剂抹在上面，然后跨在Tony腰上自己慢慢地坐了下去。Tony看在眼里只觉得男孩那股积极的劲头可爱至极，便默许了他的一切行为。然而这种过程实在是又性感又诱人又缓慢到成了一种酷刑，以至于Peter一完成他的工作，Tony便迫不及待地立刻反过来将他推倒在床上。</p><p>Peter修长矫健的双腿被Tony架在肩上，柔韧的身体被折成一个弯弓一样的弧形深深地沉入柔软的被褥里，在台灯的朦胧微光映照之下，他无辜的褐色双眼中盈满了扣人心弦的粼粼水光，而这一切美妙的光景全都属于他眼中唯一的挚爱。</p><p>“疼吗？”Tony用指尖轻柔地揉按着穴口处的褶皱。</p><p>Peter轻轻摇着头，“不疼……啊啊……！”</p><p>每一次试探般的插入都会换得男孩好几声短促的局促不安的叫声，几次过后Tony便弯下身去快速地舔舐了一遍对方湿漉漉的口腔，然后用紧密的拥抱把那具身体完全折叠在一起，开始真正迅猛的进攻。</p><p>Peter快要高潮的时候就睁着他那双依旧明亮透光却蒙上了一层情潮的水雾的眼睛直勾勾地凝望着Tony，嫣红充血的嘴唇如鱼渴水一般微张着，吐出的沙哑又清甜的娇声中夹杂着他的名字，这一切像一场永恒的舞踏又像一次痴迷的告白。</p><p> </p><p>事情结束后，Peter仿佛精疲力尽一样立刻陷入了昏昏欲睡的状态中，利用着他的四肢像八爪鱼一样紧紧吸附在Tony身上，怎么也不肯照Tony说的那样从被子里出去好好洗一个澡再回来睡觉。Tony无奈之下也只好随他去了，反正他今晚已经为了这个让人头疼不已的小家伙打破了成千上万条原则和底线。</p><p>在Tony用纸巾替他擦拭下身的时候，意识的半身已经踏入了睡眠之国的Peter突然迷迷糊糊地说道：“我爱你Tony。”</p><p>Tony愣了愣，脸上绽开了一个微笑。他低下头，给了他的男孩一个或有些迟到的晚安吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>